


A Love That Will Never Be Forgotten: Installment II

by btsisvvcool



Series: A Love That Will Never Be Forgotten [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bread, Cliche, Comedy, Duck - Freeform, Ducks, Love, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sequel, bts - Freeform, bts in college, gay bakery, lots of bread, namjoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsisvvcool/pseuds/btsisvvcool
Summary: After leaving the love of her life (Namjoon, a hunky college student) our main character, Aquafina, must find herself in Busan. Her romance with the lovely South Korean boy had only lasted a short while but the break-up was devastating. The only thing she could do was move on. Abandoning life back home in Seoul and getting a new job at a bakery is a big step for Aqua and she is sure to make mistakes along the way. But hey, that's just part of growing up.
Series: A Love That Will Never Be Forgotten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Love That Will Never Be Forgotten: Installment II

Winter had officially arrived, and Aquafina was in nothing but her lingerie. After making the exhausting flight to Busan, she had been honked at by a) a group of obnoxious geese and b) a group of obnoxious human males in a car.  
Last minute hotel prices were expensive, but she made a lot of money as a stripper, and managed to get in to a downtown hotel to spend the night away from the cold. She couldn’t go back to Seoul anytime soon - not when…  
Her heart was quacking apart. Namjoon was the only one she’d ever truly loved, and he didn’t trust her. To take her mind off it, she waddled over to the phone and used her beak to punch in Jimin’s number. He picked up on the third ring.  
“Hello?”  
“Quack. Quack quack quack. Quack, quack quack.”  
Realizing it was her, Jimin shifted his language over to Duck. “Quack? Quack quack quack. Quack, quack quack quack quack - quack quack. Quack. Quack quack.”  
“Quack quack quack.”  
“Quack, quack quack quack.”  
“Quack.”  
“Quack.”  
She hung up the phone. He understood that she needed some time to figure herself out. To start, she decided, she would need a job. She was tired of stripping - at least for now. With each pole she danced on she was brought another memory of her ex-lover and that was the last thing she needed.  
Applying for jobs as a duck wasn’t going to be easy but Aqua had her heart set on a new life.  
She wasn’t sure where the future would lead her but she was sure of one thing, she was hungry. After a bit of waddling around the town she found herself looking into the window of what appeared to be a lovely little bakery. Upon first glance it seemed very friendly, welcoming even. The next thing to catch Aqua’s eye was a sign sent straight from Saint Quack-therine herself! Or rather, a fairly ordinary “now hiring” sign.  
“Quack? Quack quack quack quack?” she asked.  
“Oh , ahem… quack? Quack quack quack quack quack.” What were the odds! The manager of this place new a bit of Duck.  
After further conversation Aqua had learned that the manager, Soobin, had a sister-in-law who was a duck. He decided to minor in the Duck Language department in university in order to communicate better, how sweet.  
“Quack, quack quack quack quack?” asked a nervous Aquafina.  
“Quack, quack quack!” Just like that she had been hired to work part time in the bakery! Things were starting to look up from here.


End file.
